The Silver Bond
by jpup44
Summary: This is based off of the Silver Trio Neville, Ginny and Luna. When they try to restart Dumbledores Army will they succeed or crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Neville and Ginny were sitting silently in the Great Hall, for if they spoke they would get the Cruciatus Curse thrown at them by the Dark Arts teachers, the Carrow****'****s. They both just sat face to face picking at their horrible excuse for food. The only student****'****s nowadays at Hogwarts that got decent food were the sons and daughters of Death Eaters. Neville has been tortured by the Carrow****'****s numerous times and does not plan on getting tortured again, but when an idea comes to mind he just has to tell Luna and Ginny. He decided to wait until after dinner because if he talked to them, they would get tortured too and Neville would never be able to bear it. **

**After dinner, Neville told Ginny in the Gryffindor common room his idea, but they had to keep it on the down - low. **

"**Ginny,****"**** he whispered, ****"****I want to get the band back together!****"**

"**What are you talking about?****"**** Ginny hissed back. **

"**Dumbledore****'****s Army, we need to show those stupid Carrow****'****s that we aren****'****t going to take it anymore! We need to fight!****"**** Neville said determinately to Ginny. Ginny****'****s face glowed up, a smile spreading across her face. Neville smiled back, he knew that look, and Ginny wasn****'****t going to give up. **

**Ginny and Neville spread the word to the old members of Dumbledore****'****s Army. The other members told their friends and soon enough, half of Hogwarts was going to the Room of Requirement to learn how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts. Neville was the new boss in town, and he wasn****'****t taking any nonsense. **

"**Listen up!****"**** Neville yelled at the first meeting, "Here we are going to learn how to defend ourselves against the dark arts, but we cannot let anyone find out about this because we could all get killed. If you think that is too big a risk for you, leave. Now.****"**** Everyone stood still obviously determined to end this war against voldemort. ****"****That****'****s more like it. Let****'****s get started!****"**

**For weeks Neville, Luna, and Ginny help train their peers in hope, that when the time is right, and Harry returns to Hogwarts ready to fight, so will everyone else. **

**"****This is probably the most useful spell these days. Expecto Patronum!****"**** Ginny yelled. A silver whist escaped from the tip of his wand the formed a horse. It galloped across the room. Everyone looked in amazement. ****"****This spell will ward off dementor****'****s, but to cast it, you have to think about the happiest moment in your life.****"**

"**What do you think about Ginny?****"**** asked a first year Hufflepuff. **

**Ginny was embarrassed to say it, but she did anyway, ****"****I think about the first time I met Harry, at King****'****s Station when I was only ten years old.****"**** Ginny admitted it to everyone while looking down at the floor, blushing. Luna smiled and put her arm around her best friend. She knew Ginny was nervous about Harry.**

"**I think about my mom.****"**** Luna said breaking the silence, ****"****She was a wonderful mother, and witch.****"**** Luna****'****s eyes started getting teary. Neville came and put his arm around her, holding her tight.**

"**I think about my parents, you know before they got tortured by Bellatrix.****"**** Neville started crying and Luna hugged him. Soon everyone started saying what they would think about. It went from when their siblings were born, to the last moment they spent with their brothers and sisters. It was a sad moment for everyone, but it was good for all of them to get it off their chests. Happy memories often lead to tears because you just wish you could experience it one last time. After everyone was done saying what they would think of, they started testing their patronuses. **

**The patronuses varied from a simple little cat, to a charging bull. All of the students loved seeing what their patronuses were. This became everyone****'****s favorite spell and they all wanted to know where they learned it. **

"**Harry taught it to us.****"**** Neville explained, ****"****Harry Potter but nobody can cast such a powerful patronus like Harry.****" **


	2. Chapter 2

**At the next D.A meeting, everyone wanted to keep doing the patronus charm, but Neville insisted that they try something else because the members seemed to have already master the patronus charm. This lesson was about hexes. Ginny taught this lesson, for she was very good at hexes. **

**Ginny showed them everything from Abigo to Zerocso. When they all memorized some of them, they were ready to duel. This reminded Neville, Ginny, and Luna of the days of Dumbledore****'****s Army first started, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione are gone leaving them to take over. Neville, Ginny, and Luna knew that they would be proud. **

**Neville and Ginny were the first to demonstrate how to do the duel.**

"**Stupefy!****"**** Ginny shouted and pointed her wand towards Neville.**

"**Ennervate!****"**** Neville yells before the spell can hit him.**

"**Locomortor Mortis!****"**** Ginny says. The spell hits Neville and causes his legs to lock together. He immediately falls to the ground. Ginny walks over to Neville and whispers, ****"****"Sorry," Neville****"**** he just nods while Ginny performs the counter curse. Everyone started clapping while Ginny and Neville bowed. **

**The next day after the D.A meeting, the Gryffindor****'****s kept coming up to Neville and Ginny in the common room for advice on how to do certain spell****s****. Ginny, and Neville would help them study and practice. One girl was interested in Ginny****'****s love life with Harry.**

"**You said you met him when you were eleven, right?****"**** she asked. Ginny nodded and she continued. ****"****Did you like him for him or for him being The Boy ****–**** Who ****–**** Lived?****"**** Ginny answered her questions, but was starting to get annoyed. Later, she found out that the girl asking her, was Rita Skeeter****'****s niece, Laura Skeeter. She figured it ran in the family.**

**The Ravenclaw****'****s in the D.A would do the same thing to Luna. Luna would often go off into another conversation about Nargles or Crumple - Horned Snorkacks. They didn****'****t really believe her, though, except for one girl. She reminded Luna a lot of herself. The girl had long curly brown hair and gray eyes. She often would tell Luna about her mother****'****s discoveries on Burgle ****–**** Snappers or Jinkles. Luna was very interested in what she had to say. She even wrote to her dad telling him to write an article in the Quibbler on Gamfles, tiny animals that live in hairbrushes. **


	3. Chapter 3

** The next morning in the Great Hall, Colin Creevey was sitting next to Neville. Colin is part of the D.A but can never keep his mouth shut. He was just itching to ask Neville a question, so when he thought nobody was looking, he taps Neville on the shoulder and whispers, ****"****Do you reckon Harry will be okay? I****'****ve always wanted to fight side by side with him.****"**

**Neville looks over at him and says out of the corner of his mouth, ****"****Colin, you better be bloody quiet for the rest of breakfast unless you want to be tortured.****"**

"**But,****"**** he continues, ****"****I just wanted to know about****…****.****"**** He was cut off short by a yell.**

"**Who is talking?****"**** yelled the Carrow brother, Amycus, ****"****I heard someone talk, and you all know I have very good ears.****"**** He paused and walked around the hall. ****"****So, who did it?****"**** The room was silent. ****"****WHO DID IT?****"**** He yelled even louder. **

**Neville started looking around; he did not want anything bad to happen to Colin.**

"**Why looking so suspicious, Longbottom?****"**** asked the Carrow sister, Alecto. ****"****Would you like to be tortured **_**again**_**?****"**** Neville swallowed hard. The sister was just about to blast him with the Cruciatus Curse, when Colin spoke up. ****"****No, he didn****'****t do it, it was me, I swear.****"**** Colin looked down at his hands.**

"**Oh, the Creevey boy,****"**** Alecto said, ****"****I should****'****ve known it was you. You good for nothing little****…"**

"**ENOUGH!****"**** Ginny shouted and stood up in her seat, ****"****Do not insult him! All he was doing was saying something to his friend. Is that too much? He is a kid! Don****'****t torture him.****"**** The whole room was turned toward her. **

"**Okay, fine we won****'****t torture the little boy,****"**** said Amycus, ****"****We****'****ll torture you, ginger and your little friend.****"**** Colin fidgeted in his seat. Ginny looked over at Luna, she was closing her eyes and continually muttering something. Ginny couldn****'****t make it out but it looked like she was saying, ****"****Please,****" **

**Ginny closes her eyes as Amycus raises her wand. ****"****Cru..****"**** she started to say, but was cut off short by a girl that screamed, ****"****Stupefy!****"**** It was the Hufflepuff, Laura, who asked Ginny about Harry. Everyone in the D.A started cheering, but their party was cut off short by Snape.**

"**What gives you the right to do that?****"**** he asked, his words dragging like a slug. ****"****All of you, back to your dorms, except for you four, come with me.****"**** He pointed to Ginny, Neville, Colin, and Laura. He motioned to them to come to him while the rest of the students hurried to their dorms. He led them to his office. The whole way up the children were silent with fear.**

"**What are you children up to?****" ****he asked****them, eyeing Neville. ****"****You know that the Carrow's are respected Death Eaters and will not stand for little children, like yourselves, act like that. You are lucky I didn****'****t Crucio all of you!****"**** He said, walking around his office with his black cape trailing behind him like a slithering snake. **

**Neville swallowed hard, he hated the Crucio curse. He will never forgive Bellatrix for what she did to his parents. He had to speak up though, ****"****It****'****s not right that they get to do this to innocent children.****"**** He said with his voice raising on every word. **

"**This is what the Dark Lord wants and he shall always be obeyed!****"**** Snape shouted. He took deep breaths and said, ****"****Just get out of here.****"**** He said it so that it was barely auditable, but the four children walked right out and up to their dorms. **


	4. Chapter 4

"**What was that?****"**** asked Ginny. She could not believe that they would talk when they were in danger. ****"****Honestly you couldn****'****t keep your mouth shut for a couple minutes? You could****'****ve gotten seriously hurt!****"**

"**Come on Ginny****"****,****"**** Neville started but was cut off by her.**

"**Hogwarts has changed you guys. It isn****'****t the same. Dumbledore isn****'****t here to protect you anymore. That is why we rebuilt the D.a, to protect ourselves from harm. We can****'****t let them do this to us. We have to fight.****"**** Ginny said the last couple of words with rage and anger. She was serious about this. **

"**I****'****m sorry Ginny,****"**** Colin said, ****"****I should be more careful.****"**** With that he went up to his bed. Sometimes, it seemed as if Ginny was the mother of Gryffindor. She protected everyone, even the older kids. Ginny is tough, but has something about her that makes you feel safe. **

"**Thank you Ginny, for standing up for Colin and me. Just, please, don****'****t do it again. I don****'****t want you to get hurt. I would rather it be me.****"**** Neville said, ****"****I can be strong.****" ****He left for bed too, with something for Ginny to think about.**

**While Ginny was in her dorm she couldn****'****t stop her brain from running a hundred miles an hour. She kept replaying the scene from lunch in her head. The scowl on the Carrow****'****s face, Neville almost being tortured, Colin looking terrified in his seat, Luna praying, and Snape****'****s strange behavior. She was still confused by it all, but she didn****'****t know why. What was so difficult to understand that The Carrows were about to torture Neville? Was she too worried about him? Did it all just happen to fast? Ginny decided to talk to her friend, Padma.**

"**Pssttt,****"**** Ginny whispered, ****"****Hey, Padma, wake up!****"**** Padma didn****'****t seem to be waking up, so Ginny threw her pillow at her friend. **

**Padma slowly sat up and said, ****"****What, what do you want?****"**** She was rubbing her eyes, ****"****Where did the prince go?****"**

"**Listen,****Padma! There****'****s no prince, its Ginny and I need to talk to you.****"**** Ginny whispered while walking over to the bed. She sat down on the edge as Padma sat up.**

"**What****'****s so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of my fabulous dream about me and the handsome prince?****"**** she asked staring dreamily at the wall.**

**Ginny clapped her hands in front of Padma to bring her back to reality. ****"****Sorry, Padma , but I****'****ve been thinking about all this crazy stuff lately. I was really worried about Neville today during that whole scene at lunch. And, what do you think is happening to Harry? He is trying to defeat the dark Lord, and I****'****m just really worried.****"**** She ended looking at Padma for some advice.**

**Padma put her hands on Ginny****'****s shoulder****'****s and lifting up her chin so that they were staring into one another****'****s eyes. ****"****Ginny, you are a strong girl. Don****'****t be worried you will be okay. Neville and Harry are strong to and they will make it through the trouble. You have to understand that this is war, and there will be risks. There will be death****'****s, but you have to push through it because in the end it will be resolved. And you and your prince charming can live happily ever after, okay?****"**** Padma released Ginny from her grip and smiled as she said, ****"****Now go back to bed so that I can continue my fairy tale!****"**

**Ginny smiled and went back over to her bed. Padma gave very good advice. Kind of like her mother. Ginny turned on her side imagining her mom and now knowing that she will be fine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ginny woke up to frantic behavior in her dorm. Everyone was running around, packing up their things, and writing her their parents. Ginny walked over to Padma. She was packing up.**

"**What****'****s going on?****"**** she asked, ****"****Why are you all packing? Are we leaving or something?****"**

**Padma looked up at her. There was a sign of worry in her eyes. She started to explain what was happening. ****"****The Death Eaters came.****"**** She said as she frantically stuffed clothes in her bag. At first Ginny didn****'****t know why there was so much commotion, Death Eaters were at Hogwarts all the time now.**

"**They took Luna.****"**** Padma explained. Ginny felt like someone just punched her in the stomach. It didn****'****t hurt, but she felt like the wind just got knocked out of her. They took Luna, sweet Luna who wouldn****'****t hurt a fly. Her best friend was gone.**

"**What do you mean they took Luna? What did she do?****"**** Ginny asked confused. She just didn****'****t understand. **

"**We don****'****t know, but you better hurry up and pack because who knows who they will take next? You have to be prepared.****"**** Padma replied. **

**Suddenly Ginny realized that everyone was worried they would be taken. That****'****s why they were packing and writing to their families, they had no idea what was next and neither did Ginny. **

**She ran down to the common room and saw Neville. She hugged him and explained that they needed to have another D.A meeting. ****"****I know,****"**** Neville replied. ****"****Gather everyone up. We can****'****t have them take somebody else without a fight. Let****'****s do this.****"**** Ginny nodded and spread the word to go to the Room of Requirement and bring their things. She had a feeling that they would have to be there awhile. **

**Neville seemed to have the same idea because everyone he gathered had their luggage packed. They both explained that they might need to cam out in the Room of Requirement because they needed to have more and more meetings. Plus, no one knew about the D.A so they would be safe, for now.**

**Ginny went to the Great Hall to tell the D.A members in the other houses to go to the Room of Requirement. They understood completely and went back to their dorms.**

**Neville made sure everyone got there safe and organized where everything would go. He needed beds, so beds popped up. He needed some space to practice the spells with everyone, so there was room in the middle. He had everything under control. The room looked like a hospital with all the craziness and beds. You would think someone just broke into the place. The good thing was that there was a bed for every D.A member and they could still practice spells. Despite all the frantic energy, everything was going to be fine. **

**As everyone gathered in the middle of their new dorm, Neville and Ginny stood in front of the group. They all looked up in silence, somehow knowing what the topic of conversation would be.**

"**As you may know, today Death Eaters captured one of our members and my best friend, Luna." Ginny said as tears were swelling up in her eyes. Neville put his arm around her, trying to hold back tears himself. ****"****We don****'****t know what has happened or what will happen, but we can only hope that she will live and come back to us.****" **

**At the end of this sentence, Ginny really did start crying. She couldn****'****t help herself and tears started pouring out of her like a waterfall. Neville pulled her into his chest, holding her close. He put his hand on her head and put his chin on the top of her head. Ginny sobbed into his chest as Neville started tearing up and whispered to her that everything was going to work out. **


End file.
